powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep10: "The Vessel"
Chpt11 Ep10: "The Vessel" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In 1943, a piece of the original Ark of the Covenant, referred to as the Hand of God, is found by the Nazis' archaeological branch, known as the Ahnenerbe. A Woman of Letters, Delphine Seydoux, is sent undercover to retrieve it from the SS Officer Peter Gumprecht. Upon confirming its authenticity, Delphine first stabs Gumprecht in the neck and then the gut, before she steals away with the Hand of God onto the USS Bluefin for transport to the U.S. with the intention of bringing it to the Men of Letters Bunker. In the present, at the bunker, Hunter had dug up some piles of old Men of Letters documents, trying to find information on a way to deal with Amara on his own, ever since Kurt confessed in having a sort of affection towards her now. At the same time, Kurt enters the hall and sees all of the work Hunter has been doing. Kurt then apologizes to Hunter for storming out from their motel room (in the previous ep.). Telling Hunter that he'd needed to "think things out" about what he really feels about Amara. Though Hunter cuts Kurt off and says not to worry now because he's found an answer to "get rid of Kurt's girlfriend". He mentions to him about a Nazi report in the MoL archieves and found information on a possible weapon they can use against Amara. Hunter says he found references to the Vichy Memorandums (Nazi communications), which speak of a super-weapon referred to as the "hand of God" (a name given to several objects that God supposedly touched on Earth during biblical times, and now those objects contain traces of his power). The Nazis obtained one of these weapons and believed it would be strong enough to win the war, but it was stolen while being transported to Berlin.Their prime suspect in the theft was Delphine Seydoux, but the Nazis never found her after she killed her lover and escaped with the weapon. Delphine was French, and mistress to a high-ranking Nazi. She was thought to be a French traitor, but the Nazis later came to believe that she was a "Woman of Letters". Apparently, she made arrangements to board a US submarine to transport herself and the artifact back to the states and head for the MoL to keep it away from the Nazis. Though unfortunately, the submarine they never arrived safely and was attacked then sank in the Atlantic Ocean. There were no survivors, and the cargo was never recovered. Kurt asks why Hunter why he'd research all this after knowing it'd turn up to be a dead end. Hunter says they could still try to obtain with "the help of an angel", who is none other than Castiel. Though in Hell's throne room, Castiel (Lucifer) is sitting on the throne, going through reports written in scrolls. Then several nervous demons have gathers in front of him, but he is largely ignoring them. One of them nervously informs him they have no news on finding Amara, so he doesn't seem to care what they have to say about anything else. One of the demons asks for "direction", since they have been ruled by a coward and a fool for too long. At these words, a sound of mumbling is heard nearby. Lucifer then has one of the demons standing guard to open a small cage door. Where it then reveals Crowley now gagged and chained inside a small cage against the wall. Where he's wearing a spiked collar. Lucifer belittles him as if he is a dog. Lucifer then gets slightly annoyed by his comment and then sends all the other demons out of the room except for Crowley. Crowley seems to cower as Lucifer pats his head and calls him a "good doggie", but Lucifer is not fooled. He believes Crowley is just pretending to be afraid of him, and is just waiting for his chance to re-take the throne.Crowley reluctantly admits that Lucifer is right.Crowley also says Lucifer doesn't believe he's strong enough to defeat his own sister, Amara. If he did, he'd be taking the fight to her already. As they are talking, Lucifer gets a phone call from the duo. Lucifer then says "it's showtime" and answers them, pretending to now be "Castiel". Back at the bunker, Lucifer is talking to Hunter and Kurt. He confirms that there are several God-touched objects, but he was unaware that any of them had survived the flood in biblical times. Hunter has suggested that they travel back in time to board the submarine, get the weapon, and get off the submarine before it sinks. Though Kurt thought angels time-traveling is prohibited unless they're ordered too. And that Cas using that ability in the bunker might signal all other angels to hunt them down. Though Hunter argues this is their only shot now against Amara and that they have to take it. After a brief discussion/argument, Kurt reluctantly agrees to let Hunter go along with Cas and promises to protect Hunter in the past. As Castiel touches Hunter's shoulder, he transports Hunter into the exact time and place of where the USS Bluefin submarine is and finds himself in the torpedo room aboard it. He sees several submariners are sleeping in their bunks, and then Hunter realizes Cas is no longer by his side. He hears voices approaching and hides under a bunk.As the men are talking, Hunter overhears that the ship has been ordered to take a detour to run a mystery mission "for some broad".While Hunter is hiding, he sees an unusual warding sigil painted on the wall under the bunk. He waits until one of the crew members is alone, then sneak-attacks the man and demands to know where Delphine is. The man says he doesn't know. Later, we learn that Hunter knocks the man out and steals his uniform. Back at the bunker, Lucifer comes down the stairs dripping wet. It seems that Hunter could get aboard the Bluefin, but warding prevented Lucifer from entering. Kurt surmises that Delphine must have warded the ship to protect the weapon. Kurt suggests that Lucifer send himself to help Hunter, but Lucifer says that's just doubling down the duo doesn't solve the problem. He seems frustrated that their plan didn't work. Kurt says there must be some way to help Hunter, perhaps by clearing the sigils from outside the ship. Castiel suggests to call it a day and wait till the next 24 hours to come back to retrieve Hunter in the past. Kurt agrees then Cas leaves the bunker with a grin on his face. In Hell, Lucifer begins to let his demons search through various of Hell's scripture records for another Hand of God. Meanwhile, Crowley is still chained up, cleaning the floor with a toothbrush, which Lucifer takes away, telling Crowley to use his tongue instead. The demons look on reproachfully as Crowley begins to lick the floor. Hunter tracks down Delphine on the submarine. While talking to her, he says her name, which causes Delphine to put a knife to his neck since no one on the ship knows her name. Hunter comes clean to Delphine and the sub's captain about being a member of the Men of Letters from the future, and that the ship will soon be sunk. While the captain dismisses Hunter's claims, Delphine continues speaking with him and telling him of the warding she placed on the sub to protect the Hand of God from supernatural interference. Hunter tells Delphine they will need to clear the warding to allow him to go back in the future. He asks Delphine to give him the Hand of God, telling her he is fighting his own Biblical war in the future. Delphine agrees and begins breaking the sigils painted on the ship. However, the final one is carved on her chest, making the spell bound to her heart; the only way to break it is to kill her. Hunter refuses, but Delphine insists that it's the only way. As Hunter is about to drive the knife into Delphine, the sub is now being attacked by a German destroyer. In Hell, two demons brings in a rolling cart that holds several Medieval-looking weapons. They turn out to be weapons from all of Lucifer's crypts that were collected throughout the years, even centuries. He has been trying to determine if any of them are a Hand of God. So he and his demons exits the throne room to try to test every single one in a field to see if one of them turns out to contain a part of God's power. When Crowley is left behind, one of the demons, Simmons, returns to unlock Crowley's chains and tells him that she's getting him out, that he doesn't deserve to be treated like a dog and wants Lucifer gone. Crowley then realizes after Lucifer mentioning about a Hand of God, Crowely himself just might happen to have one in his possession after all. Meanwhile in the submarine, the captain orders torpedoes loaded and lines up the vessel for a bow shot. But, before the Bluefin can fire, they lose the German ship on radar. After a few tense seconds, they learn that the enemy vessel is right on top of them. The captain orders the ship to maximum depth and silent running. And so the submarine is now dead-deep in the water, and the enemy vessel is still in position directly above them. At that moment, the Germans send a message – for Delphine – to the Bluefin. Delphine and Hunter are brought to the bridge to hear the message. Delphine is surprised to hear Peter's voice, because she thought she'd killed him. Peter tells her that if she wants a friend of the furher to stay dead,she must burn the body. Peter tells the captain that if he surrenders and turns over Delphine and the weapon, the lives of his crew will be spared and they will receive the highest of POW treatment. If he refuses, the Germans will depth charge the boat and sink it, and recover the cargo themselves. Back to Crowley, he and the demon Simmons arrive at a lock-up of Crowley's, which is filled with his some of his own treasures that he's collected throughout the years. He uncovers a rectangular wooden box and tells Simmons that it contains the Rod of Aaron -- an object given by God to Aaron, the brother of Moses, and that it should be eligable as a "Hand of God." As they’re talking, Lucifer then makes his way into the room and tells Crowley that Simmons had set him up and that all the demons in Hell have never been loyal to him. He then pushes Crowley away from the box and opens it but....only to find it empty. He turns around where Crowley is now holding the rod, which looks like a wooden staff. Crowley hits Lucifer across the face with the it and sends him flying across the room. Simmons runs to his aid. The rod then begins to glow in Crowley’s hand and the emmense power radiates throughout his body. Crowley bemuses if the power is what it feels like to be God. His other open hand starts to glow and wonders if it's able to hurt Amara, then it should be able to do the same against the Devil. So, with a flick of his fingers, he unleashes a blastwave towards Lucifer. Sparks emanate outward but then...Simmons steps forward to shield him with Simmons getting obliterated into dust instead. As Lucifer recovers from the ground, Crowley tries to shoot out another blast towards him again, but only to no effect. With a hand gesture, Lucifer then sends Crowley off the ground and crashing against the table and rolls over to the other side. When Lucifer looks over it, Crowley, along with the rod, are no longer there as Crowley had fled the room. This frustrates Lucifer but then he gets a call from Kurt (who still thinks it's Cas) and informs him that he's found a spell to retrieve Hunter in the past. To which brings some relief to Lucifer. Once Lucifer/Castiel arrives back at the bunker, Kurt shows him the spell and ingredients that will clear the warding on the ship but one thing he couldn't read off from the spell is the translation in the last part of the incantation. As "Cas" reads it, he says it requires the power of an Archangel to clear the warding against all kinds of supernatural entities, including all angels. Kurt then becomes discouraged when he realizes that it requires the power of an Archangel. Although, "Cas" begins putting together the ingredients anyway. Though Kurt reminds "Cas" that he's not strong enough for the spell. Then suddenly, Kurt remembers that when Cas needed to boost his strength to get Hunter and Kurt back from the past when he touched Bobby's soul and used some of its power. Cas tells Kurt that the procedure can be fatal. Kurt then volunteers himself for "Cas" to touch his soul and use that power to save Hunter. Kurt tells Cas that he "trusts" him. Then suddenly, "Cas" starts laughing which brings Kurt in confusion. "Cas" says that Hunter is the one who's about to retrieve a Hand of God, so he doesn't need Kurt anymore and questions why he's been trying to spare Kurt's life until now. And so, "Cas" gets a hold of Kurt and pins him against the wall and tells him that he will touch Kurt's soul, and use the spell to retrieve Hunter and the weapon. And when Hunter returns and finds the bunker "decorated" with Kurt's guts, "Cas" will simply tell him that Kurt knew the risks and wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Kurt then finally comes to a realization that it is indeed Lucifer who's now possessing Castiel all along. Lucifer/Cas grins and then begins to reach through Kurt's chest to touch his soul. But suddenly, Lucifer's facial expression changes and he realize that CASTIEL is temporarily trying to take back control of his vessel. Forcing him to release Kurt where he falls to the floor and gets knocked unconsciouss after Lucifer nearly tampered with his soul. Back in the submarine, Delphine says the Germans can not have the cargo, and the captain agrees that he will not consider surrender. Delphine tells Hunter hat killing her is his only way off the ship. Hunter suggests that Delphine show Hunter how to use the weapon so they can save her and the ship. But Delphine says that if he does that, the submarine will surface, but the power of god will have consumed Hunter and brought the weapon that much closer to being in the Nazi's hands. She tells Hunter that they (her and the ship's crew) are supposed to die, so she wants it to be with a purpose. She tells Hunter she is going to send him home, and she tells the captain she is going to help him and his crew to take down their first German ship. In the present, when Kurt wakes, "Cas" goes down to his aid and reveals that he's taken back control for the moment but is still struggling to keep Lucifer subdued. Kurt asks Cas why he did it, and Cas says he wanted to be of service in their fight against Amara. He believes that only Lucifer can beat Amara since they are both brother and sister after all. Kurt tells Cas he has to expel Lucifer, but Cas says it is taking all his strength to stop Lucifer from killing Kurt right now. Cas also says that they still need Lucifer to bring Hunter to the present. In the submarine, as Delphine takes the artifact in her hand, the German ship drops another depth charge.The submarine rocks violently, but we see that Delphine is holding the artifact. The object begins to glow. The glow engulfs her hands and eventually the glow overtakes her eyes and her entire body. She falls forward onto her hands and knees, and tosses the artifact to Hunter, who wraps it in the cloth it was originally wrapped in inside the box. Within seconds, Delphine's body is glowing and appears to be disintegrating. Meanwhile, depth charges are exploding all around the ship. Bright light, coming from Delphine, bathes the entire bridge. As it intensifies, Cas appears behind Hunter and touches him on the shoulder. Lucifer and Hunter now appears back inside the bunker's library. Kurt is still on the floor, but manages to quickly warn Hunter; "That's not Cas!". As Hunter turns to look at Cas, Lucifer says "cat's out" and throws Hunter across a table. As Hunter falls to the floor, he drops the artifact on the floor next Lucifer and begins to taunt the duo, saying that pretending to be Castiel was not well thought out, and that working with the duo has been soul-crushing and worse than having them as enemies. Hunter tries to stand up, but Lucifer uses his power to pin Hunter to the wall. Meanwhile, Kurt has used a hidden knife in his pocket to begin cutting his hand, where he begins to draw an angel-banishing sigil on the pillar next to him to expel Lucifer out of their bunker. Lucifer continues to say once he's killed both of them, he'll begin to go after his sister next. And so, Lucifer picks up the artifact and unwraps it. He then holds it in his hand, but realizes nothing happens. Lucifer (angrily) It's kicked! A look of slight relief comes over Hunter's face. Hunter Well. Who'd've thought the Hand of God would turn out to be a one-hitter? Lucifer then tosses it onto the table, and angrily advances toward Hunter. Before he could do anything else, Kurt had finished drawing out the sigil and places his hand on it where light of blast hits Lucifer to expel him out of the bunker. Kurt and Hunter look at each other in relief. Later, the duo reflect on what just happened as they begin to clean up the mess left in the library hall. Hunter states his intention to trap Lucifer and free Castiel from his control, but Kurt believes that it will not be so easy since Castiel voluntarily allowed Lucifer to take control of him. However, Hunter refuses to believe that their angel would've wanted to be Lucifer's vessel. Also in shock from what he saw while in the past, Hunter tells Kurt he was just a witness to the events back in where the American submarine was being assaulted by the Nazi ship and ultimately did nothing. Kurt then decides to leave him alone for the moment to recollect himself. Once Hunter's alone, he researches online and sees what happened to both ship and it states that the wreckage was found with a huge hole ripped through it, showing that the sacrifices of Delphine and the Bluefin crew were not in vain. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse